


Training

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Femslash, Het, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03, Smut, Sunnydale, Threesome, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-29
Updated: 2004-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith train with Wesley. Smut and drabble, drabble and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

Training sessions were difficult because everyone who wasn't Faith spent most of the time being distracted by the rising and falling of Faith's heaving chest. Buffy could see the way Wesley kept looking at his young charge, although she was fairly certain he was oblivious that Buffy shared his interest in the girl. So one can imagine her surprise when Wes walked over to Buffy while Faith was busy in a corner beating up a blow-up dummy and whispered in her ear, "Do you think she'd mind terribly if I stripped off her clothes while you held her down?"

From across the room, Faith spoke up. “Only one way to find out, B’.” Sometimes, Slayer hearing came in handy.


End file.
